fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroshi Mitsuko
Hiroshi Mitsuko '(浩美津子 ''Hiroshi Mitsuko) is the main character of Fashionista Party Pretty Cure!. She is a happy-go-lucky girl who is also a fashionable model. Mitsuko's alter ego is 'Cure Aurora '(キュアオーロラ Kyua Ōrora), the Pretty Cure of Hope. Her catchphrase is 'Holding up the peace sign! '(ピースサインを保持！''Pīsusain o hoji!). Appearance Mitsuko has long light pink hair left tumbling down her shoulders, and has pink-coloured eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a jeans with a pink shirt, and a white jacket with a hood that has ram's horns on it. She also wears pink heels. As Cure Aurora, her hair becomes wavy and turns blonde. It is tied into a ponytail. She wears a white headband with a pink star. She has a pair of pink heart shaped earrings that hang upside down from her ears and a pink choker. On her wrists, she wears white and pink wristbands with little bows. She wears a white crop top with poofy short sleeves. There is pink detailing all over her top. She wears her respective Fashion Badge on the left side of her shirt. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly pink with layers of white underneath it. The skirt has a thick pink belt with crisis crosses on it. On the left side of her hip hangs a large pink bow with a tail that reaches well below the knee. On the other side of her hip hangs her Fashionista Party Mirror. She wears thigh high white socks and a pair of pink knee high boots. Personality Mitsuko is a friendly and energetic girl who loves to see people smile. She is a happy-go-lucky and fashionable girl who is also a popular model. She loves to participate in fashion shows because she believes they can make people happy. She has a large appetite, and does her best in everything. She likes to hold up peace signs. She specialises in the 'chic' type of fashions. History Becoming Cure Aurora Mitsuko was rehearsing for the upcoming Fashion Show, and as she walked, she heard a girl say that what she was doing wasn't good enough. Mitsuko, upset, turned around to find the girl who said that. She came face-to-face with a blue-haired girl with a pink ribbon securing it, and golden eyes. The girl looked coldly at Mitsuko and introduced herself as Tsukino Hoshi, a popular 15-year-old model. Hoshi went out to the runway and modeled, leaving Mitsuko in awe. Mitsuko instantly thought that Hoshi was an amazing model, until two other girls came up. They introduced themselves as the popular 14-year-old and 13-year-old models, Himura Natsumi and Arashi Utau. Natsumi stated that Hoshi was just a fashion wannabe. Utau seemed to not like Natsumi saying rude things, so she walked off. Later on, Mitsuko was heading home for a good night's rest, until a yellow fox banged into her face! Mitsuko was almost knocked out, but she managed to sit up, only to find the yellow fox apologising nonstop to her! Mitsuko became confused, and the fox said that bad people are after her, and she needed a place to stay. Mitsuko asked why, and the fox explained everything. She said that her name was Beauty, the Queen of the Fashion World, but after she sealed away the Lord of Despair and the Devils away, she lost nearly all her power, and became too weak to remain in her true form, so she decided to revert to fairy form. She then transported to Earth to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. But Beauty said that she felt an evil so powerful, it belonged to a Devil! Just then, an actual Devil named Mal appeared, and tried to capture Beauty! Mitsuko, angry, then said that stealing other people's smiles was unforgivable, and she was then bathed in pink light. Finding herself in another dimension, Beauty appeared before Mitsuko and said that Mitsuko was the chosen Light of Hope, and she had the power to transform into a Pretty Cure. Mitsuko, nodding, then took the Fashionista Party Mirror that Beauty gave her, and transformed into the Pretty Cure of Hope, Cure Aurora! Relationships 'Tsukino Hoshi - 'When the girls first met, Hoshi said that Mitsuko's modeling wasn't good enough, but after Hoshi became Cure Pegasus, Mitsuko and Hoshi became good friends. 'Himura Natsumi - 'The two girls don't exactly have a strong relationship, but they do share a friendly one. 'Arashi Utau - 'After becoming Cure Lavender, Utau opened up to Mitsuko, and eventually, the two became best friends. Cure Aurora 'Cure Aurora '(キュアオーロラ ''Kyua Ōrora) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Mitsuko. She controls the power of light. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Design My Fashion!" Her main attack is Aurora Beam. Attacks |-|Finishers= *Aurora Beam' - Cure Aurora's main purification attack. *'Rainbow Fashion Fortissimo' - Cure Aurora's purification attack with Cure Pegasus, Cure Crimson and Cure Lavender. *'Duet Design' - Cure Aurora's purification with either Cure Pegasus, Cure Crimson or Cure Lavender. |-|Sub-attacks= *'Aurora Punch''' - Cure Aurora's fist glows pink and she punches the enemy. *'Aurora Star' - Cure Aurora throws a pink star at the enemy. *'Double Pretty Cure Kick' - Cure Aurora and Cure Pegasus kick the enemy. *'Double Pretty Cure Punch' - Cure Aurora and Cure Crimson punch the enemy. *'Double Pretty Cure Impact' - Cure Aurora and Cure Lavender shoot a beam of light and thunder at the enemy. Etymology Hiroshi (宏): ''Hiroshi means either "light" or "shine". '''Mitsuko (美津子): 'Mitsu ''(みつ) means either "light" or "shining" while ''Ko ''(コ) means "child". Therefore, Hiroshi Mitsuko means either "light child" or "shining light child". This name could be a pun because Mitsuko controls the power of light, and the word ''shine ''is included in her introduction. ''Cure Aurora ''means the dawn as a literary, and as a noun, a natural electrical phenomenon. Songs Mitsuko's voice actress, Ikeda Aya, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Numakura Manami, Iguchi Yuka and Minaguchi Yuko, the voice actresses for Tsukino Hoshi, Himura Natsumi and Arashi Utau. Singles * Wake Up * Aurora * Anata No Mirai Ni, Watashi No Mirai E (To Your Future, To My Future) Duets * There Were Two (''along with the voice actress of Tsukino Hoshi) * These Lovely Hearts (along with the voice actress of Himura Natsumi) * Then The Stars, Then The Seas (along with the voice actress of Arashi Utau) * A Modeling Dream (along with the voice actresses of Tsukino Hoshi, Himura Natsumi and Arashi Utau) Trivia * Mitsuko is the fourth lead Cure to have blonde hair in Pretty Cure form, preceded by Momozono Love/Cure Peach, Aida Mana/Cure Heart and Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora. * Mitsuko is the first Pretty Cure to have light pink hair in civilian form. * Mitsuko is the first lead Cure to have powers based off light, but not holy light, like Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy. * She is also the first lead Cure to be a model. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Hiroshi Mitsuko Cure Aurora Previews Category:Cures Category:Fashionista Party Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Fashionista Party Pretty Cure! Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:White Cures Category:Characters